


In Pink

by Blacktissue



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Blowjobs, But then it's fine lmao, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Gay, Hate Sex, Hux gets a nose bleed, Hux helps him out, Hux is suspiciously good at blowjobs, Kylo gets off, Kylo wants everything his way, Kylux - Freeform, Legit just porn, M/M, Orgasm, Porn, Slightly dubious consent, Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, Submissive Hux, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Very gay indeed, i need more sleep, like what, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacktissue/pseuds/Blacktissue
Summary: CONTAINS TLJ SPOILERS!!!~~~~~Hux and Kylo cannot stand the sight of each other.That is until Hux makes a sarcastic comment and Kylo thinks it's a genuinely great idea.





	In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> You it's been a while since I've done anything at all so here's some straight up porn for you. There's a wee bit of blood. But really not much.

Upon his throne that screamed unworthy title sat the new Supreme Leader, his chin resting on his propped arm, leaning lazily to the left, a cluster of raven curls comfortably blanketing the cold face of Kylo Ren. His gaze had not faltered since the very hiss of the great opening door, and the tale telling tack of undoubtedly polished boots on the ground that braced below him.

As the door had shut, Kylo Ren's visitor had made his way in hasty strides to the center of the room. He halted, dropping down onto one knee in a robotic fashion, as if second nature.

Not once had the visitor dared to meet the Leader's glance. Ren's however, tracked him like a hawk.

"General Hux. What a _gift_ it is to be graced with such a blessing as your company." Ren spoke poisonously, his lip twitching in frustration as the general remained on one knee, head not rising to greet Ren's gaze. "As you can see, I've asked very politely for the guards to leave us be for a while."

He shifted in his seat, silence filling the illuminated crimson room, that's dim light glistened off the damp skin of the General's lip that sat caught between ivory teeth.

Kylo huffed audibly, his chest rising. "As you probably well aware General, I am disappointed in you."

Hux's eyes finally drew upward, his head not following, causing him to peer over his pale brow. "And as _you_ are probably well aware _Ren, you_ -"

Kylo rose in a sudden fleet of frustration. "- _That is not how you shall address me, General._ " he spat, allowing himself a step toward the now sneering Hux.

In an attempt to somewhat improve his position, Hux began to rise to his feet, only to be met with the raging force of Ren lifting him a foot off the ground, then dropping him with a clumsy thump and a slow coil of the General's limbs retreating to his body.

" _Bow_!" Kylo's bellow rung through the room, as he stepped downward from his pretentious pedestal and neared closer to the now retained General whom had logically returned to his submissive demeanor.

A silent drip of thick ruby dropped to the ground in a gentle rhythm from where Hux's head had arched over his folded knees. The impact of the fall had collided his now aching head to the ground. Hux didn't dare touch his bleeding nose. Kylo did not deserve the satisfaction of seeing his juvenile efforts of power take a toll on him. He simply would not allow it.

A smirk tugged at Ren's full lips, teeth peeking through as he hummed in approval. "Don't you look a _picture_ on your knees before me. It's much better, wouldn't you agree General?"

Hux sneered, blood slipping between the crack of his lips and droplets hanging from his chin. "You hav-"

" _Wouldn't you agree_?"

Hux sighed, not yet allowing himself to feel defeated. "Yes _Supreme Leader,_ " he spoke with iron on his tongue.

Kylo Ren advanced closer to hux wordlessly, uttering nothing but a slow, patronizing series of tutting.

With every step, Hux did not expect him to take another, their proximity becoming ever closer until there was no short of two foot between Ren's footwear and Hux's leaking nose.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? I'm disappointed-" Kylo began, shortly cut from his words by a spitting huff of dismay from the other.

Hux's eyes one again peered from his brow at Kylo, the icy fire within them raging like a tundra blizzard, challenging the man that stood far taller than him.

"As if it were hardly at fault of my own that your childish plan hadn't gone cleanly. Maybe if you were not such a _petulant bloody child,_ you wouldn't posses the need to attempt to destroy ships far quicker and more equip than our own-"

"Their ships are by _no_ means more equip than ours."

"Well I'm sorry, _Supreme Leader_ but your previous suicide mission has proven otherwise!"

A sharp kick to the jaw momentarily silenced the General with a huff as the air escaped his throat.

Kylo waited for Hux to push himself back up on his forearms, for his balled fists to shove him back into his previous gate.

Ren took a single step closer - Hux now being only centimeters from his crotch, before brushing his heavy duty boot through the small pool of Hux's collected puddle of blood before lifting his leg and smudging it along the shoulder of Hux's pristine uniform.

Hux's blood began to boil as he watched a shit eating grin plaster the face of the man above him and through an infuriated row of gritted teeth and a pair of eyes that raged, Hux spat,

"Careful _Ren_. Any closer and I might _suck your dick."_

It was humiliation, the red tint to Kylo's anger struck glare, the pure disbelief that drew the young Leader's shaking fingers to his side, wrapping around his now humming lightsaber and lifting it in a clean swoop to hover above the combed field of ginger hair.

Hux could feel the desperate hotness inches from his skull, see the unfiltered and raw hatred Kylo possessed for him. Nevertheless, Hux refused to react.

He watched in disgust at the man who's face had darkened from the now additional red light above him, and the dark hair falling over his face in strands. Hux watched his lips tremble, at a loss for words. Even with the humming of Ren's 'saber, the silence between them felt thickened by the glares they traded.

Ren wouldn't kill Hux. If he wanted to, he would've by now.

Within his mind, Kylo could hear the rate of Hux's dripping blood decrease, to synchronise in perfect harmony with his heart beat.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip._

Kylo retracted his lightsaber, returning in to his hip.

He spat filthily on Hux's face, who flinched backwards in utter disgust.

"I _despise_ you." Kylo's voice dripped with such genuine hatred.

Hux scowled, wiping his face slowly with his sleeve before glancing back up at Kylo, who stood staring momentarily.

"Do it."

Kylo's voice was low, predatory. It rang through Hux's ears like power drills, thumping through his body.

The General let out an exasperated breath of disbelief and cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said do it. _Now_."

"Who the hell-"

"I am your _superior_ and my word must be followed through," Kylo narrowed his eyes, a calloused hand reaching out and grabbing what he could of Hux's short hair to tilt his head towards his own, peering painfully into his eyes that mirror back in confusion. "So, General, you _will_ follow orders. And you _will_ do as I say, am I understood?"

Kylo's face was stern, unbreakable. Even so, Hux still doubted how on Jakku he could possibly be serious. Nonetheless, Hux nodded and for the first time, began to feel a little defeated.

"There's a good boy." Kylo chimed patronizingly, turning on his heel and heading back towards the looming throne of which he was soon sat apon. Hux continued to stay in his place whilst Kylo walked, watching as he wiped his blood-ridden nose with his previously dirtied sleeve.

Hux wanted to smack that smug look right off the childish little shit's face when he said, "Hux, my wonderful General Hux. Your lust for power is merely a fantasy. Come here."

As Hux began to stand and take a few tentative steps forward, Kylo continued. "You may consider this a gift, from me to you. Allowing you to stand so very close to eternal glory and power. To be not the one sat upon this chair but the one with _dirty knees_ from-"

Hux paused before heading upward, closed his eyes and spun in his heel, attempting to make a quick march to the door.

As expected, Ren had Hux in the air, dragging the General by his ginger hair to weakly drop before him. Hux hadn't expected any less, but any attempt was worth it. He pushed himself onto his knees shoulder-width apart, facing Kylo, but not daring to glace at him, nor his obnoxiously spread legs for that matter.

"What's the matter, _General_? No longer want to _suck my dick_?" Kylo reached once again for Hux's head of hair, tugging the light strands closer and drawing a hiss from the General.

" _Fuck_ you."

Kylo sarcastically cocked his head. "Hm. I've got a better idea."

Ren yanked Hux's head towards his own and whispered a dangerous, "Get on with it." before shoving Hux's head backward.

Scowling, Hux reached hastily for Ren's fly, before feeling Ren's long, gloved fingers around his wrist. He arched his back to reach Hux's ear.

"You only get to touch me once I am hard. I like a little foreplay." Kylo's voice was low, deep and quiet. He snuck a hand up the nape of the ginger's neck and caught Hux's earlobe between his mischievous smile, and tugged before dragging his tongue along the underside of his neck, leaning casually backwards after.

Hux visibly shivered, a spike of buzzing arousal surging through his veins. This was certainly unexpected.

By now, Hux's bleeding nose had come to a halt, the liquid beginning to feel sticky, but still very moist. His eyes looked only at Kylo's feet as he was spoken too, a pink tint blooming across his paper white skin.

Steadily, Hux's allowed his hands to glide smoothly up Ren's legs, fingernails grazing along the fabric. He gave a tentative squeeze as his palms began to rub Kylo's upper thighs. He wet his lips, scooping up a small amount of wet blood and swallowing it.

" _That's it.._." Kylo nipped his lower lip, heavy lidded eyes watching the obedient General. "Look at me, Hux."

At first, Hux couldn't bring himself to. Humility painted his face in pink, and his eyes were shamefully blanketed.

Kylo tutted for the second time in this particular meeting, his hand gripping Hux's hair gently and giving it a playful tug - nothing like the hair ripping force that had been previously used on him. Hux parted his lips and pressed his eyes shut.

"Perhaps a little encouragement?" Kylo chimed.

Hux's eyes snapped open when he felt Kylo's leg shift beneath his palm, half expecting a sharp kick to the groin or another unpleasant experience. But it never came.

Instead, Ren had gently pressed his foot to Hux's crotch and had begun to slowly rub over it.

To this, Hux keeled forth, a strangled moan coughing from his lips in shock. By instinct, Hux locked eyes with Ren.

"How's that?" Kylo asked rhetorically, not really expecting an answer in words as he pressed his foot a little more confidently.

Hux, maintaining his eye contact, ducked his head down. He grinned, allowed his lips to fall agape, and incased Kylo's clothed crotch with the warmth of his mouth.

His tongue dragged slowly along the fabric as he flickered his eyes shut, descending an elongated groan through Ren, the vibration awarding Hux with the satisfaction of feeling the Supreme Leader's cock twitch in interest.

Ren's fingers tugged on Hux's hair, pushing him deeper into his crotch as he shoved his strong hips upward into Hux's mouth to meet in the middle.

Kylo allowed his head to fall back against his throne, letting out an animalistic tone that rang through the room.

Unwillingly, Hux rutted filthily against Ren's foot with a quiet whine into the other's crotch.

The sound of a fly being slowly unpeeled bought Ren's attention back down to glace at the General between his legs. Or more specifically, the zipper between his teeth, his pink tongue pressed against the metal, leaving a small trail of blood as he lowered.

Admittedly, Hux found it hard to discreetly locate a zipper from beneath the mounds of robes in which Kylo insisted upon wearing, but the thick sheen of lust over the Leader's dark eyes, the blown pupils and heavy lids had made it more that worth it.

"Ren, the blood-" Hux had finally pulled away and spoken, only to be cut short by:

"Leave it. _It's fucking hot."_

Once again, Hux found himself swooning over that thick, gravelly, lust filled voice that he had never heard Ren speak in before. It made his cock throb hard within his clothing.

Slowly, Kylo removed his foot from Hux's crotch. Hux whined in annoyance at Kylo, who hushed him swiftly.

"I've formulated a plan..." Ren shifted so that he could sit a little more upright.  
"...you suck my dick..."  
Hux felt the warmth of Kylo's leg return, this time slipping between Hux's open legs. He began to rub circles with his leg against Hux's growing erection, sliding back and forth between his legs. Hux bucked forward with an appreciative moan.  
"...and you can fuck my leg as much as you please."

Well, Hux couldn't complain.

He began to shift Kylo's trousers down by a fraction, heightening himself and peeping over his lap to see a neat nest of well maintained black pubic hair, peppering all the way up to his waistline.

Confidently, Hux slipped a hand into Kylo's trousers, and soon was to be blushing the deepest shade of pink, spreading horizontally across his face and littered freckles down his neck.

"You do not wear underwear?" Hux spoke, brow raised as he gently wrapped his hand around the base of Ren's shaft, maintaining dirty eye contact.

"On occasion." Kylo answered bluntly. To this, Hux nodded.

Slowly, he dragged his hand up Kylo's shaft, thumb gently pressing the sensitive underside, causing him to thrust into the General's hand, precum catching on his fingers.

Hux could tell that Kylo had an impressive length on him, but he needed to see with his eyes.

As Kylo began to rock his leg a little quicker, Hux pulled out his length from within the mountains of robes and rutted with a weak moan against Kylo in a consistent rhythm. " _Sweet stars, you're big_." Hux uttered, the words never supposed to leave his mouth, not that Ren seemed to much mind judging by the smug look about him.

Rocking his hard cock against Kylo's leg, Hux spat filthily on Kylo's dick, managing to get saliva mostly on the Leader's robes.

Teasingly, Hux mouthed the tip of Kylo's cock, humming down on it, sucking until his thin cheeks hollowed. He watched Ren's reaction through pale lashes as the cock between his lips twitched and throbbed at the contact.

" _Y-You fucking tease, Hux._ " Ren's fingers smoothed through Hux's hair, flattening down the parts that Kylo had previously messed.

Hux chuckled softly around Kylo's tip, his own dick twitching at the other's words.

Slowly, Hux began to sink down onto Kylo.

Kylo whined as he watched Hux continue to sink down further until the General's bloody nose had been pressed against the dark hair that nested Ren's erection. Even when Kylo's hips had tossed upwards, Hux didn't falter.

Kylo began to doubt that Hux even had a gag reflex.

Twisting his tongue, Hux returned upwards, steadily breathing through his nose. Once he'd reached the tip, he rolled his tongue along the top to taste Kylo's precum. Ren's dick throbbed as he groaned loudly, no fear of being caught.

As Hux began to stabilize the base of Kylo's dick with one of his hands, he began to twist his head up and down Ren's shaft. Hux knew exactly what felt good, which, of course, was the advantage of also having a dick.

Hux's spare hand curled around the back of Ren's leg, giving it a little more support as he leaned forward and fucked into it harder.

It then, had suddenly dawned on Kylo that there was no way this was Hux's first time going down on a guy. His lips curled evilly into a smirk.

"Had I had known that my General was a _cockslut_ , I would've punished you long ago." Kylo murmured, his voice like ecstasy to Hux's body. It made him hot, weak and so fucking horny.

Hux lifted his head up, coming off Kylo with a little pop, he grinned and whispered:

"Had I had know my Supreme Leader had such a _big, hot cock,_ I would have let you fuck me after every meeting until I would be unable to walk."

There was something so sinful and rare about hearing the General talk dirty that made Kylo buck his hips up, hold onto Hux's hair and push him down onto his cock again. This time, Hux allowed his mouth to just hang open, pleading eyes begging Kylo.

With a growl of hatred, Kylo began to slowly fuck Hux's mouth experimentally, who groaned and sucked in appreciation.

Steadily, Ren picked up the pace, but nowhere near fast or hard enough as Hux would've liked.

With Kylo's weak attempt to push him back on, Hux - once again - released Kylo's cock. The same flicker in Hux's eyes made Ren pool with lust.

The General leaned close and uttered, "If you don't fuck my mouth as hard as you possibly can I swear to the stars I shall never follow an order of yours again."

With a breathy moan, Kylo responded with a "I'm gonna make you cum in your fucking trousers."

Hux may have said something along the lines of " _please_ " or perhaps a cuss word, but Ren remained far too fixated on Hux's warm mouth now, once again, on his cock.

With a handful of that silky ginger, Kylo shoved the others head down and began to relentlessly fuck his face.

_"Y-you fuckin-g slut_." Kylo could just about manage through the intense pleasure, the occasion collision of cock and teeth giving a filthy and erotic feel.

Hux's dick was pressed hard against Kylo's leg, bucking onto it every time Ren would thrust into his mouth, hard and fast.

Drool began to slip from between Hux's closed lips, tears streaming, his nose sensitive enough to begin to bleed again in the impact of every rut. Yet, moaning and whining so fucking crudely around Ren's dick.

Ren's dick throbbed relentlessly, words barely being able to formulate in his mind let alone out loud.

_"G-Go-ing fuckfuck- hahh!"_

With a final push, Kylo came fucking hard.

Hux opened his eyes to watch Ren cum, watching how his whole body jerked and twitched, tasting the ribbons of his seed in this mouth and greedily swallowing what he could, allowing the rest to slip out of his mouth and down Kylo's dick.

Not long after, Hux threw his hips forward and came, still fully clothed. Admittedly, Hux didn't think it felt great having cum soiled underwear and trousers.

Hux lifted his head from Ren's dick, letting it fall and become flaccid before he tucked it in and zipped it up, Kylo still basking in the after glow.

The two stayed there for a while, just basking. Hux was the first to talk.

"My shift is not over yet, people are probably wondering why the hell I'm taking so long."

Hux rose, daintily brushing his knees. He glanced at the smudging of blood on his face and upper half, and cum on his lower.

He turned on his heel and began to head for the door.

"Until next time _Ren_."

But he was gone before Ren could correct him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poke out any mistakes please! 
> 
> May the force be with y'all 
> 
> Thank for reading ~


End file.
